Secret Marriage
by KakashiFangirlOfDOOM
Summary: Tamaki announces his engagement to the Host Club, unbeknowst to the other members, he and Kyouya are secretly married. FAIL Summary! Rated M for YAOI! Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: This was originally supposed to be a "KyouaTama" story, but wound up becoming TamaKyou for some reason... XD**

**Anyway, you know the drill. I don't own Ouran, etc.**

* * *

><p>TamaKyou<p>

"Everyone I have an announcement to make..." Tamaki's gaze saddened as he looked at me. "As of this day forward, Lady Éclair Tonnerre and I are officially engaged..."

Everyone in the room gasped except for me; I was trying hard not to cry. His gaze softened and as he looked at me and and mouthed, "I'll come over later."

My breath caught in my throat. Would this be our last night together? I turned around and gazed out the window, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"Very well then. We're all very happy for you two. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Ootori." Lady Éclair said with a smirk.

"...Yes, thank you, Kyouya." Tamaki whispered.

I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing back tears. "It's no problem at all..."

~Later~

We sat there in silence, his hand in mine. He squeezed my hand lightly. "Kyouya, you know I love you..."

I stayed silent and he continued. "I really do. You're the only one I want," his voice lowered to a whisper. "the only one I could ever love."

"Then why are you engaged to Lady Éclair?" I dropped my gaze to our hands. "You shouldn't make empty promises like that, Tamaki..."

He carressed my face, tilting it up so he could gaze into my eyes. "It's not like I want to marry that cold hearted witch...I'm in a difficult situation here, Kyouya."

I leaned up slightly and kissed him softly. "What situation exactly?" I murmered against his warm lips.

He closed his eyes. "It's my grandmother...she said it's time the Suou heir got married." He smiled weakly. "Little did she know I already was." He kissed me again.

I slid my tongue across his lower lip. "Why not just tell her...?"

He put his hand in my hair and propped himself up with the other. "Because no one in the Suou family knows about my...sexual prefrances."

I pulled him closer, leaning backwards onto the bed. I trailed my fingers along his spine slowly and he shivered. I sighed softly. "So this is our last night together?"

He nuzzled my neck, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine. "No. Kyouya, I promise you I'll work this out. I give you my word."

I nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, kissing his chest every now and then. He let out soft moans and ran his hands up the front of my shirt. "Mmmm, Kyouya, I love you."

I sat up slightly as he pulled off my shirt and kissed me feverishly. "I know...I love you too." I whispered, feeling his tongue prodding and begging for entrance. I opened my lips willingly and his tongue covered every inch of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down with me as I fell back on the bed. He broke the kiss all too soon, trailing it along my neck and shoulders then down to my waist line. He slid his tongue along my stomach, his hands working fast to unbutton my jeans. I ran my hand through his golden locks, my breath coming out in pants and pleasure filled moans. He pulled off my belt and pushed my pants down slightly, running his hand down my boxers and getting at what he wanted. I let out a gasp which turned into a moan as he ran his fingers along my arousal. "Ta-ma-kiiii, moreee..." I moaned, arching my back slightly as he began to go at a faster pace.

He smirked, nipping at the bulge in my boxers teasingly. "Mmm you want more, Kyouya? I'll give you more..." He said, sliding off my pants; boxers included. He leaned down, running his tongue over the tip teasingly. I moaned loudly, biting my lower lip and gripping at the bedsheets, wanting him so desperately to continue. Almost as if he could read my mind, he took in more of my length, and I felt it hitting the back of his throat. He moaned deeply, sending vibrations along my hardened cock.

"Tamaki..." I moaned, getting close to my climax. He ran his tongue up slowly, swirling it around the top before dropping it out of his mouth. A long trail of saliva hung from his lips as he sat up, running his hand on the inside of my thigh before gazing up at me.

He leaned forward, running his index finger along my lips. "You know what to do." He murmered softly and I nodded as he slid his index, middle, and ring fingers into my mouth. I ran my tongue over them, coating them fully and he wiggled them as a sign that he was ready. I opened my mouth and he placed his fingers at my entrance. "Ready?" He whispered. I nodded and felt him slowly push his index finger in, thrusting it in and out before adding the second one, and then the third. My body had grown used to the action; welcomed it even as he began to make scissoring motions, causing me to moan again.

He pulled out and repostioned himself, pushing his own hardened length in slowly. I wiggled slightly, encasing him within me and wrapped my legs around his lower body, nodding for him to continue. He moved in and out, working up a fast rhythm. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He put his hand in my hair, moving his tongue against my own. "Damn ça fait du bien. Je t'aime, Kyouya." He murmered, stroking my length with his free hand.

I didn't know much French, but I sure as hell knew what that meant. I gripped at his shoulders, feeling him thrust into me hard. "I...love you...too...Tamaki." I moaned, releasing onto both of our stomachs. He lifted his hand and slowly licked the cum off of it before smirking and leaning in to capture my lips in a kiss. He thrusted a few more times before he spilled inside of me. It felt warm and fuck it felt good. He pulled out and laid beside me, opening his arms for me. I smiled and curled up, burying my face in his bare chest.

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you Kyouya." He murmered.

I closed my eyes and kissed his chest. "I love you too, Tamaki."

He ran his hand along my arm. "Mmm, goodnight Kyouya."

"Goodnight." My voice was muffled.

"Sweet dreams." He smiled.

"You too..." I yawned, soon falling asleep.

~The Next Day~

Ring. Ring. Ring. "He isn't picking up..." I announced to the rest of the Host Club, apart from Tamaki.

"Try the second household then!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in panicky voices.

I nodded and dialed the number for the second house. Ring. Ring. "Hello? Kyouya?" The voice on the other line answered.

"Yes it's me. Where is Tamaki?" I asked, the panic beginning to rise.

The old woman on the other line sighed. "I'm afraid Master Suou has already left with Lady Éclair for France. She thought it best if they left as soon as possible."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "THAT IDIOT!" I yelled, clutching the phone. "HOW COULD HE LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE?"

"Tama-chan's leaving?" Hunny asked, surprised.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "He already left. They're on their way to the airport now."

"You still have a chance, you know, Kyouya Senpai." Haruhi said, tugging on my sleeve.

"She's right." The old woman on the phone said.

"Okay, thank you. Mhmm, bye." I snapped my phone shut. "DAMN HIM!"

"Go after him, Senpai. I'll come with you." Haruhi said, pushing me towards the door.

"Haruhi..." I whispered.

"I know about you and Tamaki Senpai. Now come on GET MOVING!" She yanked me down the stairs and practically ran to the garage in the back of the school.

"Hold it right there. You can't go anywhere." A police officer said, stepping in our way.

"Says who?" Hunny came flying out of nowhere and kicked the officer in the head. He turned towards us. "Hurry up and get Tama-chan back! GO!"

Haruhi handed me the keys to the convertable and hopped in the passengers side. I slid into the drivers seat and started the car up, speeding down the driveway and onto the highway. A familiar red convertable loomed into view. "It's him!" Haruhi exclaimed, pointing towards the vehicle. I pressed down on the gas pedal as far as it would go, aggrivated that it wasn't going faster.

"SENPAI!" Haruhi exclaimed, trying to get his attention. He turned and his eyes widened in shock. "Kyo-Kyouya? And Haruhi? What are you two doing here?"

"No time to explain now senpai, hurry up and get in!" Haruhi exclaimed, holding her hand out for him to take it. He stood up and started to reach for her hand, but was stopped by Lady Éclair. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Don't go." She whispered.

He smiled. "I'm sorry, but," He gazed over at me and his grin widened. "I'm already happily married." He yanked his arm free and took ahold of Haruhi's hand. She pulled him into the car and he sat down behind me. I eased up on the gas pedal as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "I knew you would intervene, Kyouya." He laughed lightheartedly and kissed my cheek.

"Intervene?" I asked, feeling slightly dumb.

"Mhmm, I had a plan."

"...a plan?"

He nodded. "Yep! I was going to wait until we got to the airport...then I was going to tell her the truth."

"The truth?"

"That I was gay and already married to the one I'm so madly in love with." He said, kissing my neck.

"Oh really now? Hmmm, seems pretty thought out, one problem though; you wouldn't have had a ride back."

"You mean you wouldn't come and get you're koibito? That hurts, Kyouya."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'd have come and got you, idiot."

He smiled brightly as we pulled into the garage. "See? I knew it!"

I rolled my eyes again and got out of the car. Tamaki followed quickly, and we made our way up the stairs. Haruhi had stayed behind, claiming to 'have lost something' in the car.

Tamaki stopped and smiled at me, taking ahold of my left hand. He gazed down at the wedding band on my finger. "This ring means so much..."

He bent down and kissed it. "It's proof of my love. Never forget that Kyouya." He said, his lips brushing against my skin softly.

I stepped closer, and lifted his face to kiss him on the lips. After a few seconds I pulled away. "Of course not. So long as you remember I love you just as much."

"Alright, deal then. You love me and I love you." He winked at me and interlocked our fingers as we began walking back towards the music room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Translations  
>Damn ça fait du bien. Je t'aime, Kyouya = Damn this feels good. I love you, Kyouya.<br>koibito = Lover**

**This was a one shot I decided to do while watching Ouran with my cousin. She and I are a big fan of KyouTama (in this case TamaKyou) and when Lady Éclair had nearly raped Tamaki in episode 25, my cousin had exclaimed "BITCH GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM KYOUYA'S HUSBAND!" Thus, that is how this idea came about. **

**Anyway, please leave reviews, they make me feel loved and encourage me to write more x3 **


End file.
